Under the Shadow of the Moon
by Bree-Hitachiin
Summary: Sebastian is torn apart by these strange and disgustingly human emotions he is feeling. Ciel is just a snack...right?


My first attempt at a Kuro fic :D Yaaaay! Please lemme know what you think. I know that the emotions are all mixed and Sebastian is sending all sorts of emotions around, but I assure you THAT IS THE PLAN! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>What is the moon without the sky?<em>

Sebastian Michaelis asked himself that very question as he gazed up into the star-spotted darkness stretched far above his head. He breathed a heavy sigh and turned his crimson eyes back to the task at hand; trying to push the obnoxious question from his mind and complete the order he was given.

"Sebastian!" Ciel had barked to his Butler. "I want you to trim the hedges tonight. Finny managed to mess them up again and I need them neat for tomorrow." The Butler gave a small chuckle and shook his head. While the job given was nothing out of the ordinary, the time frame was peculiar. He supposed that deep within his Master's dark heart there was kindness, and he'd asked for it to be done after dark so as not to make Finny feel guilty for his inhuman strength. A soft smile spread across his narrow face as he thought of his Master's hidden compassion; however it faded as he remembered the reason for the hedges needing to be trimmed. The Young Master's fiancée would be coming early in the morning, no doubt accompanied by that ghastly mother of hers. Sebastian's usually composed frame was wracked by a shiver and he heaved another sigh. No doubt Ciel wanted the estate to be in perfect condition for Lady Elizabeth. She and her mother were both scheduled to arrive shortly after his Master's breakfast, much to the Butler's dismay. He couldn't quite understand the feeling that awoke when he saw the blonde girl's face, wondering why his blood boiled whenever she placed a hand on his Master.

The sound of splitting wood brought him back to reality as he glanced down at the now broken shears in his gloved hands.

_What is the moon without the sky?_

The question surfaced again in the demon's distracted mind and he frowned. He'd read the quotation in a silly human book and had scoffed the vagueness of it and yet, here he was still unable to get it out of his head. What profound meaning could the author have possibly been trying to cram into the reader's brain? Sebastian gave a low growl and shook his head, scattering his thoughts and locking them away in the deep recesses of his mind. Why should he care about some unimportant human question anyways? It was childish to keep thinking of it and it was obviously averting his attention from the order that the Young Master had given. He fixed the shears in the blink of an eye and finished his trimming. After dealing with that mess he moved silently into the mansion from the shed and up the stairs, intending to go to his quarters and change into a clean uniform for the following day. In spite of his plans his legs moved him in a different direction, bringing him to the young Earl's room. Without thinking he opened the door and moved into the room, no more than another shadow cast upon the wall by the light of that cursed moon.

_What is the moon without the sky?_

Sebastian clenched his jaw and ignored the thought as he advanced towards the sleeping form upon the large bed in the center of the room. Once there, he stared down at his Master with eyes that shone in the faint light. The red irises glittered like rubies with his desire and he licked his full lips with hunger. He could hear the steady beat of Ciel's heart; sense the even breathing of sleep. How much longer could he withstand his aching hunger? He couldn't deny that he wanted nothing more than to devour this child's damned soul, taste the impurities and the cruelty that went along with it. He was sure that no other soul would be able to compare the succulent taste that this one was sure to have. The demon shook with need and want, and all other thoughts were pushed from his mind as he tried to imagine how deliciously filthy this soul would taste. He didn't realize that he'd been slowly leaning closer to try to better smell the morsel in front of him until the boy moved and turned towards him. Sebastian froze in his tracks and immediately stopped all previous thoughts. The face that he peered down at was the opposite of the description he'd given to the soul. This face was that of pure innocence, with large eyes moving slightly beneath smooth lids and cherry lips forming words only heard within the dreamland beyond this one. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the complete change of character that sleep can bring. The usual scowl or frown was smoothed out and the hard line that those lovely lips commonly formed had dispersed. Yes, this face was that of beauty and childish purity. There was no other like it, and it was all his. Sebastian wanted to smirk and gloat that fact, but somehow he couldn't refreeze the ice that had melted on his still heart at the sight of Ciel's face.

_What is the moon without the sky?_

The Butler's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, and he sighed in resignation. He didn't like these _human_ emotions playing with his mind and heart. Ciel was nothing more than another needy human being who had foolishly asked for his aid in his time of need. A truly foolish decision. Sebastian gave a thin smile as he crossed the room and closed the door silently behind him. The smile faded and worry crept into the demon's mind. _Yes, _he thought, _a foolish decision indeed._

* * *

><p>So? Reviews are love!<em><br>_


End file.
